


Double Exes

by botgal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Clothes Ripping, Exes, Exes getting together, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of East Beforan Porn, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Outdoor Sex, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botgal/pseuds/botgal
Summary: Rufioh is enjoying his first time being free and single in a long, long while.Only to discover that his two exes are not quite as single as he is.





	Double Exes

It has never been a better time to be a single Troll.

Honestly, you feel amazing. Sure, maybe Horuss had been kind of stiff when you'd gotten up the nerve to tell him you wanted to break up, but you managed to do it. Was all kinds of awkward, but he accepted it and you left. After who knew how long you had been in that relationship before, you're completely free now! You're still riding high on your new freedom.

Haven't spoken with Horuss since then, but you're sure he's doing fine. It's been a few weeks since that awkward conversation, so really not that easy to seek him out now. He's a tough Troll. Besides, you'll both probably do a lot better now that you're apart.

You had decided to relish your newfound alone-ness as you have come to, by going for a nice long walk. You wandered on through the Dream Bubbles at your leisure, humming some half remembered tunes. Almost so lost in your own thoughts that you almost didn't realize you must have walked into a different memory.

A familiar one, though. The landscape was something of the type you knew. Tall, whispy cherry blossom trees with petals fluttering down in the breeze. Hedges tall and lush and green forming walls around the stone paths while a gentle stream bubbled on by.

… Oh hell, you know exactly who this memory must belong to.

Well, this was nice, but it seemed it was time to get on out of here before you ran into her. Much as you still tried to get along with her, she made you _super_ uneasy most of the time still. Hard to forget when someone reduced you to the usage of no limbs whatsoever.

You were just about to get walking again to get right on out of there, but then a sound caught your attention... Giggling? It came again and you're certain that's what it is. And also... who it is. Which is strange in and of itself. You're not sure you've heard her giggling since, well, since before everything that happened. There's some tiny, tinkly voice deep down in your head that tells you to just walk away right now. Before something happens that you can't get away from...

If only you were better at listening to it.

Ever so carefully, you poke around until you find a weak spot in the hedges, and carefully pull it aside to avoid making noise as you peer on through.

As you expected, you see Damara there. Smirking and giggling on the other side of the hedge where there's a grassy area next to the small stream.

What you did not expect, however, was seeing Horuss there with Damara. Or rather, under Damara. Who was currently straddling his waist while he laid back on the grass.

“ _You look so cute underneath me_ ,” you hear Damara say as she paws at his chest with her tiny hands. “ _But I bet I know how you could look even cuter._ ”

“I... I still don't know about this, Damara,” Horuss replies uneasily. For the first time in a while, he's dropped that creepy forced smile of his, and his feelings show on his face. “Is this not a bit... exposed? Surely we could find somewhere less-” Damara presses a finger to his lips, though, gently 'shush'ing him until he closes his mouth and obeys.

“You keep mouth shut.” She speaks choppier now that she's speaking common Beforan, as she usually does. “Let Damara take care of you. You just be horse like you like, and put in work when say so.” She traces her finger up his face, until she comes to his goggles. In a few smooth motions, she hooks her thumb up under the front of them and lifts them away from his face, carelessly flinging them away. With eyes and cheeks now fully exposed, it's easy to see how Horuss is starting to blush, and his eyes are slightly blown out. “Make you feel really nice again. No different than platform, right?”

“Well, in... in theory I suppose you're right. But-” Whatever objection he had was cut off by Damara leaning down and pressing her lips to his. His hands fumble awkwardly about until they manage to find proper perches. One against the small of her back, the other finding the back of her thigh, before it slowly slides up and finds much better purchase somewhere up under the back of her skirt.

In all honesty, you have no idea what you're even watching. Didn't Damara hate Horuss? You're fairly sure she still hates him. But not in a black sort of way. And you're sure as heck not seeing anything black going on here. This is red, definitely definitely red. You are seeing your two exes making out in a memory of an East Beforan garden and  _wow_ okay now you're  _definitely_ seeing your most recent ex groping your old ex's ass. Maybe it's the angle you're seeing it or the way the way he's holding it, but it looks a lot plusher than you remember it being-

Oh god stop it Rufioh you're digging yourself into a hole already with all of this. You should just walk away. Walk away from this whole thing and stop watching it like a man watching an unfolding train wreck and okay now Damara is not wearing a shirt Damara is shirtless.

In the time you had been trying to convince yourself to leave this situation alone, it seemed they had decided to start fumbling with each other's clothes. But, while Damara was able to easily undo his leather shirt and left it open, he had accidentally torn her uniform shirt right down the front. She didn't seem perturbed, though. If anything, she was amused.

“So eager to get me naked. Tear up clothes like tissue paper,” she hummed.

“I- I assure you that this was sheer accident. I had no intention of- _oh!_ ” Rather than let him go on, it seems Damara just decided to take the easy route and began grinding down on him. A light blush is rising in her cheeks, and by the heat in your face you suspect you'd be seeing some color in your features yourself if you had a mirror. He's still holding on to Damara's ass pretty firmly, but it's apparently not stopping her from what she's doing. If anything, she just looks more excited.

The front of her skirt shifts and you can see her bulge slowly snake out from under it. Snaking up and making the fabric wet with genetic material while she still grinds down on him.

“Hm~ Can feel you getting hard. You want to be inside Damara? Want destroy nook with your big horse bulge?” she croons enticingly.

“Yes...” You can hear Horuss groan, trying to shift his hips upward as he hisses through gritted teeth.

“What that? Can't hear you.” Damara lifts herself up off of him slightly, showing where her material had soaked a spot into his clothes, and gently starts palming where his bulge is very obviously pressing upwards against his pants. “Need to say louder for Damara to know what you want~”

“Yes, please!” He whines, he bucks up against her hand needily as he gasps out loud. “Please, I want... I want to... to be inside you!”

You have never seen Horuss reduced to this. Well, okay, maybe that had something to do with you being a major pushover and never really being able to speak up to where you would have had the chance to see him like that, but... Well, it's still a surprise. And kind of hot? Oh god stop it Rufioh.

Apparently Damara has deemed him worthy of reward, because she's very quickly undone his pants, finally letting his bulge snake free of its confines.

You... okay, it looked big to you, and you've felt it firsthand on more than one occasion. But next to Damara, his bulge slicking against her bare stomach looks positively massive. She's just tossed her panties aside and is stroking enticingly at Horuss's bulge with her own smaller one. There is no possible way that mass of girth and muscle would ever be able to fit inside her. Not a single chance in-

Oh god she just took  _all of it_ .

The high, keening moan she lets out sends a sensation not unlike goosebumps down your back. And a very familiar tenseness between your legs. Oh god, there is actually a bump in her stomach. You can almost see where Horuss's bulge is writhing and pushing at her inner walls he's so big. You find yourself almost cursing her skirt for being in the way before Horuss apparently decides to be done with it and rips it off of her entirely. (You are definitely not grateful, you're not.) Burgundy genetic material is already dripping from her bulge and her nook, leaving smears of it along Horuss's bulge that are visible for brief instants every time she moves up and sinks back down to fully impale herself on it again.

Almost unconsciously you let your hand drift near the front of your pants and touch them briefly, only to start yourself out of your trance of watching them to look at yourself. Though somewhat darkened by the black fabric, it's obvious to see that you're already well soaked with your own genetic material. How did you not notice? The shaky, masculine moan you hear from the other end reminds you all too suddenly, and you peer through the hedges. Damara is still very determinedly riding Horuss's bulge, and Horuss is now propped up on one elbow, his free hand having either removed or ripped off Damara's bra sometime in the amount of time you had been distracted. Awkwardly trying to massage her rumblespheres to Damara's apparent pleasure.

Something deep inside you is telling you that there's still time to back away from this. Just turn around, leave the garden, rub one out somewhere else and imagine yourself a new pair of pants. Forget this ever happened except for maybe some odd times alone in your block when you need a hot mental image to get off to.

Then Horuss leaves Damara's chest alone and instead curls her bulge around his finger, and the high, needy keen she lets out is like something straight out of your East Beforan pailvids ('In which a kawaii kohai makes doki dokis at her senpai and proceeds to seduce him through giving him sweets and they start an uguu red relationship by pailing under a cherry blossom tree' comes to mind especially).

Your bulge, already peeking out, practically forces itself out of your sheath after that and you are  _gone_ . You desperately try to remember something, anything that will keep you from falling on your ass. Then you remember that gardens like this usually have stone benches scattered about. And, like the not fake magic that the Dream Bubbles are, you fall back a big and you find yourself seated on one right there. (Maybe it's a bit taller than the ones you really remember, but you're allowed to remember them taller than they were.) As soon as you're sitting you shove your hand down your pants and grab hold of your bulge in your hand. You keep a half eye on Damara and Horuss through the hole in the hedge while you stroke your wet, sensitive bulge with your hand. Still they're going strongly at it, only now Horuss is tightly grasping Damara's hips and is moving her on his bulge himself, letting the burgundy girl play with her own rumblespheres and bulge as she apparently enjoys the feeling of him pounding her nook.

You, on the other hand, are using your free hand to cover your mouth, trying to muffle your own sounds as you release your bulge in order to finger fuck your nook, even as your bulge still curls around your fingers and you're taken by the feel of both being stimulated by your hand at once.

Watching them, you remember different points of time with each of them. The massive stretch of Horuss's bulge and the strangely arousing cool of him, compared to Damara's almost crushing tightness and the titillating way her body felt being one of the only caste possible with warmer blood than him especially when her lips were up against your throat. Speaking of, you manage to gain focus on the two of them again and you realize Damara's no longer sitting, but lying down over Horuss, still letting him control the rise and fall of her while she leaves hot, sweat marred smears of lipstick against his chest.

Her chest is heaving and her breath comes in heavy pants, her whole body trembling until it's tight as a coil before she finally lets out a shriek, and comes all over Horuss's bulge. He keeps going, though, even as she's riding out his orgasm, before he finally comes as well. Her already bulging stomach fills up more before her body can apparently take no more and blue material spurts out from her nook around him and stains her thighs and his pelvis.

Still horny and desperate for this somehow hot mess to be over with, you focus on yourself harder than before. Plunging your fingers as deep as they can go and even letting go of your mouth so your other hand can pump your bulge, before you finally curl in on yourself and bronze slurry splatters down into your pants and onto the bench and ground. Just barely you held back the most of your moan behind clenched teeth even as your wings flutter and your toes curl with the force of it. Before you're left exhausted and panting where you were sitting.

… Well. This was... a thing that has happened. You have officially just gotten off to spying on your exes pailing. Yeah. This is the point that your afterlife has come to.

Well, at least you weren't caught. No need for awkward explanations there.

Damara says something that you don't quite hear, and you make yourself try again to listen in on what they're saying.

“What's that, Damara? You heard someone?”

A hammer hits your bloodpusher and you force yourself up shakily to your feet and hurriedly try to hop away. Cursing at your spent bulge for not retracting faster and forcing you to try to abscond with a post-orgasm limp. You don't care how hot this was to watch, you are  _not_ going to be doing this again!

...Maybe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god the name of that East Beforan porn was probably simultaneously the worst and best thing I have ever written.


End file.
